


Helping Mouth

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You've never been eaten out before, but Izzy is here to help.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Helping Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who's been looking forward to this little thing! Love you guys ❤

Going out for drinks with Guns N' Roses was never not fun and it could lead to some interesting conversations that got more and more inappropriate the more alcohol you'd all had.

Tonight, they somehow ended up talking about eating pussy and since you couldn't exactly contribute, you were separately chatting with Izzy.

"(Y/n)?" Slash asked, tapping your arm with his boot to get your attention. "I've got to ask you, what do girls like best when a guy eats you out? Fast or slow? Does it depend on the mood? Is there something specific that drives you wild? Do you prefer tongue flicking or sucking and kissing?"

"Uhm… I don't know? I've never had it done before," you admitted shyly, raising the glass up to your lips.

"What? Really?" Axl's eyes widened in surprise and Izzy gave him a pissed off look because he noticed how uncomfortable you were feeling. "Not even once?"

"Nope, not even once," you confirmed, your cheeks heating up. You hadn't thought of it as such a big deal; the guys you'd been with would just never do this.

"Ah, that's okay, nevermind," Steven smiled before the boys changed the topic.

After the bar closed, you and Izzy took a taxi home. You were casually talking when he suddenly brought the bar conversation up.

"Hey (y/n), is it true what you said earlier? No judgement, just asking…" Before you could reply, he added, "How about I eat you out so you can experience it?"

You huffed out a laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Just friendly helping out, it's not like I'm gonna marry you next week after doing this," he shrugged, leaning back in his seat as if he'd just asked you to get pizza together when he was actually offering to eat you out.

Although you shook your head in disbelief, you accepted the offer after a minute of contemplating. How bad could it be? He was your best friend; you didn't think he'd take advantage of you. His groupies would often brag about what a good lay he was, so it wasn't going to be terrible. He surely knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, okay," you said, opening the door when you reached your destination.

Izzy paid the driver and followed you inside your apartment. "Alright, lay on the couch or wherever you'd like it," he instructed.

You did as you were told and laid down. He sat beside you and brushed his fingers over your skin, slowly letting his hands wander up your thighs and under your skirt to get you in the mood. It definitely worked as goosebumps were forming the second he touched you.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop," he whispered and you nodded.

He pushed your skirt up and slowly stroked you through the thin fabric, making you gasp. Then after a few minutes, he proceeded to pull down your panties and spread your legs. He shifted into a more comfortable position and threw one leg over his shoulder as he slowly licked your folds, looking up to see your face. You gripped the cushion tighter, biting your lip.

"You good?" Izzy asked, stopping for a moment.

You swallowed. "Yeah, please go on."

"You don't need to restrain yourself, (y/n). Hearing you gives me an idea of what you like."

He continued and wrapped his lips around your clit, gently beginning to suck on it and applying pressure before releasing it slowly. You reflexively kicked his head, which made him chuckle, sending vibrations through your body and making you moan once again. Tightening his grip on your thighs, Izzy dipped his tongue into you. Your hand flew into his hair, confirming that you liked what he was doing. He sped up a little, hitting you in all the right spots as his nose nudged your clit.

"Izzy," you moaned, subconsciously tugging on his hair.

Even though he seemed to have more tricks to show you, it didn't take him long to push you over the edge, screaming his name and muttering curses. Either you came so fast because it was the first time you'd had it done or simply because he was incredibly skilled; probably both.

Izzy sat up with a grin and waited for you to calm down, obviously proud of his work. "So… how was it?"

"It was amazing, thank you," you replied, smiling tiredly.

"My pleasure," he smirked.

You laughed. "You really practiced everything you know, didn't you?"

He blushed a bit. "Well, yeah. I tried, at least… Next time you can tell them what you liked best."

You chewed on your lip, almost worried all of a sudden. "Do I owe you anything now?"

"What? Hell, no! Of course not, see it as a gift from your best friend," he reassured you, getting up and giving you a hug. "Thanks for trusting me enough."

You returned the hug. "Thanks again for doing this, Iz."

"No problem. Let's call it a night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
